


You and I (and Her)

by N0ble0ak



Category: Soul Sacrifice (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ghouls, Monsters, eh... im not too happy with this one but im tired of looking at it, so take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0ble0ak/pseuds/N0ble0ak
Summary: Magusar's first time seeing Librom's curse. Starts off with Librom's pov and then switches to Magusar's after the dots.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	You and I (and Her)

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered what Magusar's reaction must have been like the first time he saw Librom under the effects of his curse. Like, we know he's lonely but does he think he made the right choice by partnering up with Librom rather than killing him immediately? And as for Librom, how did he initially feel when Magusar saw what he was truly capable of?
> 
> Thoughts that keep me up at night.
> 
> Anyways, check out my twitter https://twitter.com/SorcererSouI?s=20 I post art and occasionally talk about my hc's.

When Magusar had initially offered the chance to become partners, Librom had thought he was out of his mind. Who would willingly partner themselves with a man who’s humanity was declining by the day? It wasn’t as if it were a secret either. Magusar knew exactly what he was getting into and yet… he still offered. 

It just didn’t make any sense.

But then again, neither did his acceptance of the offer.

Perhaps it was the loneliness and solitude of having travelled by himself for years that made Librom give in. Although the guilt of slaying his first partner still weighed heavily upon his heart and soul, he’d agreed to become partners with this strange man who called himself Magusar. 

He’d been apprehensive (still is) but the moment they’d shaken hands a sensation of warmth and trust washed over him. Something he hadn’t felt in so long. It was different yet strikingly familiar.

They were starved for it and the both of them knew it.

It was odd, to suddenly have a partner again. Not a temporary one but a true partner. It brought about a strange sensation in his chest along with a mixture of emotions. Worry, fear, doubt, happiness, longing... just to name a few. Their partnership was founded on… _abnormal conditions_ , but he supposes there have been worse. 

All he can hope for is that this time, this partnership wouldn’t end in bloodshed.

So with all this being said, you can imagine how uneasy Librom became whenever his curse became the subject of conversation. It’s not that he was trying to hide it, no point in that when Magusar already knew about it, but if he could help himself he’d really rather not show off what he was capable of when under the influence of his curse. He isn’t exactly proud of the destruction he causes.

But it was only ever a matter of time that it would show itself. 

It happened while they were travelling through the Plains of Olympia. They were nearly through it, towards the edge of the region. It was quiet enough at first, her whispers barely louder than the rustle of the breeze, but with every step he took it was getting harder and harder to ignore.

Librom narrows his eyes, trying to focus his vision on his partner who was now walking a ways in front of him. Huh? Since when had he gotten so far behind? He doesn’t remember slowing down so much.

He tries to walk faster but suddenly it’s as if he’s walking through deep sand with weights chained to his ankles. It’s maddening, watching himself struggle like this. His mind is up to speed but his body is lagging behind.

Slowly, slowly, sinking under someone else’s control... 

Tendrils of shadowy black begin to creep into the corners of his vision. 

It’s becoming difficult to see. He wants… he wants something but he doesn’t know what it is. No… not wants, he _needs_ something. The flames of desire begin to spark deep within his right arm. It’s so strong it nearly burns. It almost hurts. It does hurt.

Librom struggles to hold it down.

A few times he thinks he catches wind of Magusar calling out to him, voice filled with worry as he comes to his side to check on him, but it’s all blurring together. **Her** voice drowns him out. 

As much as he tries he can’t seem to hold back his curse any longer.

Eventually, his legs fall still and he stops walking all together. Face contorted in pain, his shoulders hunch slightly, and he clutches at his right arm.

“Librom...?” Magusar’s voice is filled with alarm. Concerned, Magusar pads closer but all Librom does is close his eyes and shake his head.

“Don’t--...” His voice comes out strained and rough but it’s the only warning he can manage to give. 

He takes a step back but Magusar ignores his warning, stepping forward. His partner reaches out to him, intending for it to settle on his shoulder. “Librom, do you hear me? Do not give- ”

With all his might Librom shoves Magusar to the side. It’s not out of malice that he does this, but to protect him. He raises his head, catching sight of a flock of Ghouls in the distance. Those monsters look awfully delicious. A grin settles on his face, his eyes change to a burning red, and a patch of blight forms on his right cheek.

Unable to hold back any longer, his curse takes over. Adrenaline courses through his veins and his body gains a will of his own. Without wasting another moment, he dashes towards the flock of Ghouls, reaching them within seconds. From then on, the surrounding area turns into a bloodbath.

But more importantly, Sortiara is here. He missed her!

How much time would she give him? How much could he accomplish in this precious moment?

A laugh that was not his own bubbled up from his throat.

Yes!

Blood from the ghouls wing he’d just ripped off splashes onto his face.

Yes!

This euphoric joy that he felt from the rampage made his blood sing. Strength flowed through his limbs.

Yes!

This was a proper hunt and they would make the most of it. The two of them, sorcerer and sorceress, dancing along to the bloody tune of their regret.

Yes, for how wonderful the curse of partnership is.

Ah.

The last ghoul falls to the ground with a meaty thump, it’s body twitching and turning every which way until finally, it’s life is absorbed in sacrifice.

Then everything goes quiet. 

That was the end of it.

Librom falls to his knees, palms hitting the earth as he hunches over and struggles to catch his breath. His consciousness slowly filters in through the murkiness of his curse.

 _Where… where am I…? What is…?_ He tenses his fingers. Dried blood and mud coat his finger tips.

_What did I…?_

Oh no. Not good.

His heart rate accelerates to an uncomfortable pace and his stomach churns with nausea as he slowly puts the pieces together. The realization dawns on him.

**He did it again.**

His breath comes in ragged gasps as he struggles to stave off the impending panic.

[ … ]

Magusar had watched the destruction from beginning to end.

He’d known about the curse, known about how devastating it would be to the world, but seeing its destructiveness firsthand really put it into perspective. How tragically fascinating.

Though after that bout of destruction his partner looked disheveled and quite the worse for wear. He decided to step in before it got any uglier. He pads over to the fallen sorcerer, calling out to him as he draws nearer. “Are you alright?”

Librom looks at him sideways, gaze filled with alarm. “It’s alright it’s just me, your partner, Magusar.” He tries reassuring him gently but the wariness won’t leave his eyes.

Magusar hums to himself and tilts his head as he examines Librom. “You don’t seem to be injured…” 

As he mutters this to himself, he realizes that Librom is watching him, anxiously waiting for something. The look in his eyes is that of a caged animal, body as tense as ever. Almost as if he’s expecting… It clicks instantly.

Rejection.

Well… if that’s what he’s waiting for, Librom was a bigger fool than he’d thought. Magusar had already made up his mind.

“It is you Librom, isn’t it?” He asks, just to be sure.

A tentative nod. He’ll take it. The confirmation is all he needed anyways.

“Very good.”

Magusar takes Librom’s chin in hand and raises his head until his hood falls back and their eyes meet properly.

Pools of gold reflecting in one another.

Magusar idly rubs his thumb against Librom’s cheek, blood smearing against his glove. The blight from earlier is gone. He makes a mental note of that.

“There’s blood all over your face. This needs to be wiped off properly.” He says, expression and voice as cool as ever.

The statement is what finally brings Librom back to reality, causing him to promptly wrench his chin from the older man's grasp. A frown forms on his face. 

“I can do it myself.” He mutters, rubbing at his cheek with the back of his hand as his eyes scan the perimeter.

“Then do so.” Magusar responds, unbothered by his attitude. He points to the river at the edge of the plains.

Following his gaze, Librom unsteadily pushes himself to his feet and staggers over towards the river. Kneeling at the water's edge, he begins to wash the blood off of his face and arms, peeling away the soggy bandages as he does so. 

Magusar slowly strolls towards his partner, giving him a bit of space until he reaches his side once again. 

Wordlessly, he passes Librom a handkerchief. It’s not big enough to completely dry him but it’s enough to clean his face and hands. When his partner finishes wiping himself off he looks down at the now bloody handkerchief and sighs. It isn’t too badly stained but Librom dunks it in the river and cleans it off anyways. 

Which Magusar appreciates.

He doesn’t speak but the older sorcerer can tell that seeing the blood flow down the river forms some complex emotion in his partner's chest. The otherwise clear water turning to a murky rust color; swirling, swirling, around the handkerchief before flowing away. When the handkerchief is finally cleaned it relieves some of the tension from Librom’s shoulders but not all of it.

He doesn’t get up right away. Instead he opts to turn the piece of cloth over and over again in his hands, seemingly mulling something over.

“Having second thoughts about not killing me immediately?” It’s clear to see that he’s in a bad mood. 

But Magusar had been anticipating this so it isn’t much of a surprise. A pause, and then he answers. 

“Not quite.” 

Librom arches an eyebrow and turns to face Magusar with an incredulous expression on his face.

“You said you were here to save the world. After seeing what I just did, are you not concerned for the safety of others? Are you not concerned about the possibility that I’ll go on a rampage much worse than the one you just witnessed?” He asks, completely stunned by the older man's answer.

Oh, Librom. His partner really does think too highly of him. Of course he cares about the safety of others. It’s just that he also has a goal that he needs to accomplish and he can’t do it alone.

“As you are now, you are not a threat to the world.”

Librom immediately opens his mouth to argue but Magusar stops him with a raised hand.

“You are not a threat to this world yet but I will not deny that you are a threat.” His eyes flicker towards the dirt clearing behind them, bloodstains painting the ground. 

“Which is why I am here to look over you. The moment your curse is too much to bear and your humanity ceases to be… that is when I will end your life and absorb you in sacrifice.” He blinks as his gaze returns to rest on Librom.

His partner seems to be somewhere between disturbed and relieved, for a few long moments of silence pass until he is able to speak again.

“...How do you know you’ll actually be able to kill me?” He voices tentatively. A question of strength.

Magusar merely smiles reassuringly. “I am not renowned among Avalon sorcerers for nothing. After all, that is why we are partners, is it not?”

Librom just stares at him. Then after a while he shakes his head and sighs. “I suppose so.” He mutters as if he could not believe the man in front of him.

Finally, Librom pushes himself into a standing position. He grunts as he stretches out the stiffness in his legs. Handing over the handkerchief to Magusar he says, “We should find somewhere to settle down. The night approaches.”

The older sorcerer turns his eyes skyward. His partner is right, the sun will be setting soon. 

“Let us be on our way then.” With a wave of his hand Magusar begins walking and Librom follows after him.


End file.
